Blow the Gate Why? Just Cause!
by last admiral
Summary: Empire pick a wrong state to conquer; a bavarium armed state,Medici. Join Rico as "Dictator Removal Speacialist" to get 'job' done for both Medici and US. Bavarium meets magic; our conquistador will destroy useless gods and replace it with catholic perhaps?


So, voted have been counted for. This is my fan fiction theme song for this. Instruction: open JT Machinima-Just Cause song for epic background music and sing with these lyrics while imaging mv scene that were describe in (). The line that without () before &/or after lyrics means you have to imagine the mv scene yourself. Rico destroyed culture like conquistador and catholic I guess?) and put puppet that friendly to US. Pina and others are between middle 20 to early 30 something in this version. ENJOY.

[Intro]

I don't need a reason why…

Why not? Hahahahah…... (Rico laughing)

Just cause

Scene: (Rico stand on top of GATE in Falmart side)  
What a view, that' a long drop

I brought a wingsuit, now I wanna jump off (he literally jumps, and open his wingsuit)

Packin' more action than any action flick

Just like the Expendables on an acid trip

(Flashback, battle with invader in capital, with both roman & republic soldier fought each other)

I'm working back in Medici, got some ass to kick

Attention Generals, you asked for this (Michael Bay explosion in the battlefield)

You'll have a fit when I make you look inadequate

I'll attach a grappling hook to your asses and hitch it to the back of car, the gas I'll hit (literally doing it, against POW laws)

And drag your all bastard ass while I'm laughing, bitch

I do it just cause, but my cause is just

I guess I got just cause after all I must

Scene :( One imperial read declaration of conquest on early invasion)  
The laws that they put on us (Medici), I don't want to trust

I call that just cause to blow all this up

(Present time, allied armies attack)

Yo Michael Bay, did I make you proud?

Nothing like a big explosion to lay them out  
(Explosion Michael Bay style erupts & destroys the enemy ranks)

(Scene the Rico charge blitzkrieg in enemy camp)  
Taking down your bases, raze them to the ground (camp blow up & burned)

Scene :( Talk to deserter, in Italica)  
you could watch the fireworks if you hang around

I'm not kinda guy to never make a sound

I got a lot of C4, here; take a pound (throw to incoming soldier)

Scene :( it blows up and sends them flying)

Blow them sky high; they won't even make it down

Scene :( Rico gliding and destroying bridges in capital and strategic area)  
Sorry about the bridges, you'll have to find another way around

1[Chorus]  
(Pressing gas pedal, technical car charge towards to battlefield)

Yo commies, hit the road

Cause Rico coming home

Lock load, let's start the show

Watch out, it's about to blow

(Rico pushed pro-war senator to behind red line)

I'll keep these bad guys in line

And I call that peace of mind

I don't feel like being nice

(Rico making 'why' post)

And I don't need a reason why

Call me Rico Rodriguez

(Then talk to Pina & entire Rose Order)

Keep it (name card & condom) in your pant girls, I'm free on the weekends

I got Emperor Molt to go off the deep end

Why? Just cause, I don't need a freakin' reason

Scene: (Rico had drinks with the vassal kings, talking friendly each other)

I meet couple of kings now I'm making friends (and starts funding rebellion against Empire)

Scene: (Imperial put Rico's wanted poster on wall in tavern, it says:

Otherworlder crazy mage that lead the army at Alnus hill, with ridiculous feat & power, cause unrest and destruction of Empire property, wanted dead or alive.

Rewards: Title of baron, knight of the realm, fief, lands, slaves, 1000000 suwanis to anyone who succeed, human or not)  
Call me the menace of the Falmartian

Scene: (Rico on top of technical, being chased by knights, then he turn around and shoot RPG at them)  
But I'll do a big favour, get rid of this dictator

Listen, I'm sick of your shit, suck on my dick, haters

(Soldier point Rico to god's position)  
Look at there, what? That's a big drop

(Rico then talk to Rory, she being tied up her mouth & to bavarium nuke, ready to be launched)  
Hey grandma, you ready for lift off?  
(Rico pressed the button, launch her to sun, and blow her in space, she deserved it)

Call reinforcements! Hey shut that thing off or I'll send you off to Hardy's place like a human slingshot

(Talk to Zorzal (lyric below), then shove grenade into his mouth, pull the pin, walk away like a boss, and explode)  
If you got a problem, son you can shove it

(Shooting down dragon riders after grappling it to fly higher)  
Who need dragon rider when I'm flying up above it

(Rico danced on palace's plaza as religion, cultural, historical statues, monuments destroyed in many ways)  
Now I'm rockin' this government while I'm topplin' monuments & there's  
nobody stopping me because I'm the one running this up

I'll light you dunce up like some blunts

It's an addiction just like a drug

Cause its fun blowing stuff up, I love it so much

Screw body doubles, I do all my stunts

(Falmart gods had enough of this shit and talk to Rico (lyric below))  
You're pyromaniac and you have to stop

(He talks back to them with 'I don't care' face)  
Actually I'm on vacation and I have a job

Strollin' down the coast, acting like I'm Hassel Hoff

But you can call me NASA cause I'm blasting off  
(shoot bavarium nukes to gods and it kill them)

Repeat [Chorus]

I'll meet the guy who run this country of mine

Soon he won't be alive, that's dude just need to die

The name Rico, pleased to meet you

(Show beautiful landscape with burning town & republic soldier ransacked it, people run and became mad)  
This scenery's divine  
terrorizing these people's lives; I just don't need a reason why

Take wing it's time to soar

Strap up let's head to war

But I don't care what it's for

As long someone's butt is sore (Ahhhhhh… (Someone screaming))

I'm adrenaline junkie, trust me

Cliff jumping, what a sport

Oh my god what's he waiting for

Hurry up, just pull the cord!

I'm living on the edge, about to jump off

That's the entertainment, hear the applause (reader (You!) clapping your hands, right?)

Scene: (Rico gave a hook punch to emperor's chin)  
I'll shut dictators up when I bust jaws

And I got a good reason: Just cause!

Repeat [Chorus]

THE END.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the beginning. Please share your like, hate, comment, review into review section. Please share what possible outcome when japan government learn that certain history figures like Oda, WII japan soldier, Russian royalty, etc…. still alive so what they do about it & how they react for my previous Gate X Drifter story so I can continue it. Thank you and please review.

new idea: Gate X Wolfstein (no BJ or resistance, just obey and submit the Reich)


End file.
